godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Kumonga
Kumonga 'is a founding and current member of the 'Earth Defenders. He is a gigantic spider that was native to Solgell Island in the Pacific that was mutated by nuclear testing before making his first appearance in Accra, Ghana in 1975. He has been an occasional ally of Godzilla before joining the Earth Defenders alongside several other Terran Kaiju. Appearance Kumonga's appearance is very spider-like with eight long legs tipped with a single long claw tipping each leg, an arachnid mouth, and eight bright blue eyes with black pupils. His eyes often turn red when he gets angry or excited. Kumonga's body is covered in numerous bright and vivid gold and brown stripes that cross over each other, making a complex pattern on the top of his body. After being accepted into Fairy Tail, Kumonga is given a Guild Mark. His Guild Mark is green and located on top of his abdomen. Personality Kumonga has been shown to have be incredibly wild and uncontrollable when he gets too excited, often times making aggressive statements such as how he wants to tear limbs off or breaking someones skull, which often to the other Earth Defenders to calm him down by pointing out how too over-the-top he's being. Otherwise, when he isn't too excited or angry, he becomes quite mellow and behaves normally, though the other Earth Defenders are often wary of when he will have another crazy outburst again. It is also implied that Kumonga has a very large appetite and will continuously eat for hours at a time without getting full. History Kumonga started out as a normal spider that resided on Solgell Island before being mutated by nuclear testing near the island, turning him into a giant spider. At some point after this, he encountered Kamacuras, who also lived on the island, and the two developed a serious rivalry. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc In 1975, Kumonga began his attack on humanity in Accra, Ghana, where he is seen participating in a heated battle royal against Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Battra, Megalon, Hedorah, and Ebirah. As the kaiju battle, the rogue scientists Dr. Deverich uses his Psionic Transmitter and tests it on the battling kaiju, order Kumonga and the others to destroy the building he and A.M.F teams are in. Kingdom of Monsters Arc In 2004, Kumonga surfaces outside of California in America. He appears from underground but afterwards his location is unknown. Monster Hunter Arc In 2006, Kumonga appears in Mexico City, where he attacks the wedding of Irving "Urv" Jassim, killing everyone but Urv himself and then proceeds to destroy the rest of the city. Kumonga is later captured in Taos, New Mexico by the "Kaiju Kill Crew" and relocated to the Monster Island facility along with Anguirus, Titanosaurus and Battra. When the Space Monsters attack Earth, Kiryu releases Kumonga and the other monsters from the facility and Kumonga hitches a ride on Kiryu and heads to New York. The spider and the Mecha take on Monster X, Kumonga uses his webbing to restrain the Space Kaiju but Monster X manages to release himself and both Kumonga and Kiryu are defeated by him. Legends Arc In 2008, Kumonga appears in Mongolia, having created a quicksand trap for his prey. Godzilla soon appears and falls into the trap. Kumonga begins to wrap Godzilla in his webbing but Godzilla escapes and begins to battle the spider. Godzilla gains he upper hand by ripping of one of Kumonga's legs and beats him with it. Kumonga tries to escape but Godzilla whacks him with his tail, sending him flying, the spider soon falls unconscious. Devonian Arc In 2010, Kumonga is in Arizona, where he creates a network of webs in the Grand Canyon. When a blinded Gigan appears and investigates the web system, Kumonga attacks the cyborg. Kumonga manages to capture Gigan and attempts to use his poison stinger on the alien but Gigan uses his buzz saw to slice of on of Kumonga's legs and release himself. Kumonga retreats as Gigan proceeds to set the web a blaze. Kumonga is also featured in the 'Land' monsters section of a mural on Infant Island. Cryogs Revenge Arc Four years after Godzilla's supposed death, Kumonga is relocated to the Monster Islands alongside Rodan, Baragon, Gaira and Sanda. Trilopod War Arc After Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra take refuge on Monster Islands, Kumonga and the other resident kaiju sense Battra approaching. When the Trilopods attack the Monster Islands, Kumonga gets his DNA absorbed by a Trilopod and is soon captured, he is then sent to the Trilopod Hive in Los Angeles. The spider is soon freed by King Caesar who infiltrates the hive. Kumonga and the other Earth Kaiju rally behind Godzilla in battling the Trilopod hybrids. Kumonga fires his Viscous Threads at a Trilopod/Anguirus hybrid. But soon the tables turn when the Trilopod Queen Magita attacks and overwhelms the kaiju, Kumonga and the other kaiju are soon defeated but Godzilla absorbs his energy to unlock his Burning Mode and annihilates Magita. Afterwards Kumonga and the other Earth Kaiju follow Godzilla out to see. Post-Trilopod War Arc Some time after the war, Kumonga and the other Earth Kaiju present in the Trilopod War join together to form the Earth Defenders to protect their home planet. While with the Earth Defenders, he formed a sub-team with Titanosaurus, Zilla and Kamoebas, Kumonga tried to come up with cool names for the team, much to his team mates embracement. Later, Kumonga and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team, once again he manages to embraces Titanosaurus, Zilla and Kamoebas. In 2015, after Titanosaurus had not returned from his scouting mission, Anguirus and the other Earth Defenders went on a search party for several weeks to find their lost comrade but after a week they assumed the works and thought Titanosaurus was dead. They soon find out that Titanosaurus is alive but had sided with SpaceGodzilla, making them felt hurt and betrayed. In 2016, After Godzilla returns from his from Brisbane mission, Kumonga and the other Earth Defenders come to a meeting about the possibility of rival kaiju faction until SpaceGodzilla the Earth Conquerors confront the Earth Defenders. Just as the two kaiju factions wage war, a magic circle created by Grimoire Heart appears above the Monster Islands and sucks up all the kaiju, sending them to Earth Land. When Godzilla and the Fairy Tail guild combat the dark guilds Naked Mummy and Dark Unicorn in Magnolia, Kumonga and the rest of the Earth Defenders and easily send the dark guilds into retreat. Kumonga and the other defenders are present while Godzilla explains who they are and there might not be the only kaiju in Earth land. Later, after Makarov Dreyar welcomes the Earth Defenders into Fairy Tail and gives them their Guild Marks, Kumonga is seated with the other Earth Defenders and the core Fairy Tail mages as the Shobijin explain to the origins of Godzilla and the other Earth Defenders through Godzilla's memoires. Afterwards, he and the other Defenders are shocked when Fairy Tail still accepts them as their guild mates. Kumonga and the other kaiju take part in a bar fight but when Godzilla enters the battle, Kumonga panics and warns everyone. The next day, Kumonga is conversing with the other members of Fairy Tail late in the day. He also comments on Rodan having trained Wendy Marvell. Tenrou Island Arc When Master Makarov announces the participants for the S-Class Wizard Trial, Kumonga and the other Earth Defenders stand on stage as Fairy Tail's master adds that Earth Defenders are able to participate in the trial. Kumonga along with Kamoebas teams up with Freed Justine and Bickslow. One week later, Kumonga and his team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. While on the boat to Tenrou Island, Kumonga and his team are able to be the first to make it to the Island thanks to Freed creating a magic barrier. The team encounter Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartfilia, Varan and Mothra Lea in a Combat Route. Before the kaiju battle, they are see Cana summoned Bikini-wearing woman to use against Freed, Kumonga and the over kaiju stare awakardly at the scene. As Lucy summons Aries into battle, Kumonga fires his Posion Webs at the group and is able to melt Arie's Wool Wall. The spider ten traps the group in his Death Net but they are soon cut loose when Lucy summons Cancer, much to the spider's anger and gets more shocked when he's sees Bickslow get taken down. As Lucy summons Aquarius and the cave be comes flooded, Kumonga seeks safety on the ceiling. As Cana and Aquarius argue, Kumonga launches himself and fires his Viscous Webs at he group but Varan catches the webs and proceeds to spin Kumonga. When Varan lets go, Kumonga is sent flying into Kamoebas and Freed, knocking out at three of them. Afterward, Kumonga and Kamoebas head towards the Base Camp where they meet Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockster, Mothra Leo, Manda and the Shobijin. The spider is still salty after having lost to Varan and is further ticked off by Kamoebas, before they can fight Manda threatens to tell Anguirus which makes the spider back down. Kumonga and Kamoebas then head out to assist in finding the other defenders to make sure they return to the camp safely. However, Kumonga manages to get the pair lost bit then soon encounter Freed and Bickslow who guide them back to the basecamp. Kamoebas, Kumonga, Freed and Biskslow appear at the basecamp, where they encounter Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras attacking Gorosaurus, Levy McGarden, Lisanna, Mothra Leo, Panther Lily and the Shobijin. Kumonga blasts webbing at Kamacuras before he can attack his comrades. The two opposing sides begin to engage in combat, Kumonga faces Kamacuras in combat and uses his Paralysis Web on the mutant mantis. While they manage to temporary overpower the enemy until Rustyrose uses Ghosts of Brittia and manages to overpower Kumonga, Kamoebas, Bickslow and Freed. He and Kamoebas then become angered when Rustyrose and Kamacuras talk about how Titanosaurus had abandoned the Earth Defenders. The two defenders soon see that Freed and Bickslow are running out of energy as the Tenrou Tree beginning to fall. After Anguirus and Erza defeat Azuma and Destroyah, the Fairy Tail mages regain their Magic Power, Kumonga, Kamoebas, Freed and Bickslow manage to escape the Ghosts of Brittia and fight back against the enemy. While Kamacuras and Ebirah are shocked after realizing Destroyah was defeated, Kumonga fires his Venom Stingers at Kamacuras and cheers to his comrades to show they can defeat the enemy. The group is trapped when Rustyrose summons Tower of Dingir with Kumonga exclaiming that there could get killed, however then Bickslow uses his Figure Eyes to control Elfman to take out the Dark Mage and the Earth Conquerors the tower disappears, allowing the team to continue to fight back. After Kumonga complements Mothra Leo for blinding Kamacuras, he then catches Kamacuras in the chest with his Viscous Web and then begins to swing Kamacuras in a fashion similar to how Varan did to him. After Freed and Kamoebas send Rustyrose and Ebirah crashing, Kumonga lets go of Kamacuras and sends him crashing into RustyRose and Ebirah, knocking all three of them out. After winning against Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamcuras, Kumonga along with Kamoebas, Bickslow and Freed keep a close eye on the unconscious enemy. Kumonga suggests that he should lay traps in the clearing to prevent any other enemies coming close to the camp. The group is soon encountered by Godzilla, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Rodan, Wendy and Carla who are caring the unconscious Makarov and Cana, Kumonga along with Kamoebas and Gorosaurus go to greet Godzilla and Rodan. After some members of the group begin to loose their determination, Kumonga long with Kamoebas and Gorosaurus state they should all fight back against both Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors and group soon begin to form a plan to fight back and save their friends. Abilities 'Viscious Threads: ' As a spider, Kumonga can shoot a thick webbing from his mandibles which he can use to wrap up enemies, a tactic he has used in his battles with Godzilla, Gigan and the Trilopod/Anguirus Hybrid. He can also use the webbing to create large web systems as seen in the Grand Canyon. 'Death Net: ' Kumonga can shoot a stream of yellow-webbing towards an opponent which suddenly expands into a giant net shaped like a spider web to trap and ensnare opponents. The net is made from some of the strongest webbing he can create, Kumonga has used this technique on Monster X and against Cana Alberona's Team in the S-Class Wizard Trial. 'Poison Threads: ' This red-type of webbing has an acidic effect, as seen when is melts through Aries's Wool Wall. 'Paralysis Threads: ' A green-type of webbing that is coated with a secretion that renders an opponents body motionless. It expands into a spider web-like net so it can ensnare opponents. This attack is used when battling Kamacuras. 'Stinger: ' In his mouth, Kumonga posses a needle-like stinger that holds a venom. 'Venom Stingers: ' From his mouth, Kumonga can launch multiple small purple bards towards and opponent, puncturing their skin and hide. 'Regeneration: ' When Kumonga has a leg severed or ripped off as seen in his battle with Godzilla and Gigan, he is able to regenerate another in its place. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Land Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju